Esperantio
'''Esperantio '''is a country in Northeast Africa. It is bordered by Egypt to the north and Sudan to the south. It has a population of 117,801 people and an area of 2060 km^2 (800 mi^2), making it the smallest country in mainland Africa. Esperantio's predominant religion is the Baha'i Faith, and its official language is Esperanto. The capital, Nova Boulogne, sits on the northeast corner of the country, the nearest corner to a water source. Since the 9/11 attacks, because its neighbors are Muslim, the government began tackling terrorism. Strategies include building a border wall, keeping track of flights coming in and out of the country, confiscating deadly substances, and punishing money laundering. The country's borders were drawn by the British on 4 November 1902. Esperantists occupied the land immediately and used groundwater sources to sustain its population. It declared independence along with Egypt from the United Kingdom on 28 February 1922. The first democracy in Africa, it was an ally of the United States during the Cold War. The country was supplied with the most advanced technology in the United States. After the Cold War, major technology companies began building their African headquarters in Nova Boulogne. Name "Esperantio" is the combination of Esperanto, the official language of the country, and the suffix -io. Human Development Esperantio is the highest-developed country in Africa, earning a "Very High" label on the HDI index. It also has the highest GDP (PPP) per capita in Africa. The human slavery level in Esperantio is the lowest, sitting in Tier 1 of the Trafficking in Persons Report. Demographics Esperantio has a population of 117,802 as of 2019. Ethnicity 90% of Esperantio's population is Polish, the race who founded the country. The rest is Arab, who came from its neighboring countries. Religion Poles believe in the Baha'i Faith, while Arabs believe in Islam. Education Esperantio has the highest literacy rate in Africa. Its education system is divided into 4 levels: Primary (1st to 5th grade) Secondary (6th to 8th grade), High Secondary (8th to 12th grade), and Tertiary. Politics Two political parties dominate politics: the National Party and the Opposition Party. As of 2019, the president is Miĥaelo Miela, who took office on July 1, 2017. Human Rights Esperantio has an exceptionally good human rights record, according to the UNHRC. Its Democracy Index label is a "full democracy". The Freedom House labels it as "Free", and it has a "good situation" according to Reporters Without Borders. Economy Esperantio's currency is the Esperantic Stelo (EOS). It was the only country still stable during the Great Recession. Major technology companies base their African headquarters in Esperantio. These companies are promoting technological use in developing countries. Culture The culture of Esperantio mainly came from the Esperantists who founded the country. Immigrants from its neighbors also influenced its culture. Media Korporacia Esperanta Dissendado (Ked) is the public broadcaster of Esperanto. It is funded by license fees, advertising, and government budget allocations. Founded after WWII, it reunited Esperantists from around the world. In the 1950s, it started television broadcasts. Another major television broadcaster, Komerca Televido de Esperantio, began operations in the mid-1980s. It had a ratings war with Ked 1 until the early 2000s when Ked 1 ultimately became the most-watched channel ever since. The oldest and largest film studio in Esperantio is Stela Filmo, established after WWII. Its films are the most significant Esperanto-language films in the world. Throughout its history, it had been dominating the box office, despite competitors entering the industry. Cuisine In Esperantio, "Cooking Internationally" is the top-selling cookbook. Due to the American alliance, fast food is popular in Esperantio. Despite this, it has a low obesity rate. This is due to another cookbook, “Meals from Healthy Vegetable Dishes” being popular. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Esperantio Category:Countries in Africa Category:Africa Category:Fictional countries in Africa